


A Perfect Fit

by DobbyRocksSocks



Series: Science Boyfriends [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, Granddad Tony has arrived!, Little bit of angst, M/M, ScienceFam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks





	A Perfect Fit

Bruce knows he’s in trouble when he meets Tony Stark, but he doesn’t know how much until weeks later. 

They’re together in Bruce’s lab; Tony’s looking over some numbers Bruce has been struggling with for days. When Tony points out the mistake that has been evading him, Bruce could kiss him. 

When he says as much, the smile on Tony’s face takes Bruce’s breath away. He’s never seen Tony smile that way before and he cannot help but follow through on his words. 

The kiss is chaste, tentative and unsure, but Tony softens beneath Bruce’s lips and leans into the hesitant hand that cups his cheek. 

The smile is still there when Bruce pulls back, and Bruce thinks that smile could end wars. 

…

Unlike most of Tony’s life, their relationship isn’t flashy or extravagant. It’s soft and gentle and easy. 

They fit together, and Bruce couldn’t ask for more, but Tony gives it anyway. 

He’s shy when he asks Bruce to dinner, and he blushes when, a month in, he presents Bruce with a bracelet that will expand and shrink when the Hulk makes an appearance. 

They go slowly, and it’s perfect, and Bruce never expected this when Natasha visited him to ask for his help, but he thinks its the best thing to come out of it. 

They can talk for hours, conversations ranging from serious to ridiculous and back in a way that only Tony can manage. 

They can sit in silence too, and it’s comfortable in a way that Bruce hasn’t experienced for years, because almost everyone he meets is at least a little bit scared of him. 

Tony’s not, never has been. He accepts the Hulk as part of Bruce, perhaps even more than Bruce himself does. 

When Tony sits beside Bruce and automatically cuddles into his side, Bruce can only hope that they keep on fitting. 

…

“Hey Brucie,” Tony greets when the doors open. He’s standing at the desk in his workshop, and there’s a young kid with him, face flushed with excitement. “Pete, this is Dr Bruce Banner. Brucie, this is Pete, the kid I told you about.” 

Bruce nods, smiling at the kid. 

“Oh my god, you’re Dr Banner, oh my god, that’s so cool. Ned’s never going to believe I got to meet you; he’s already super jealous that I get to work with Mr Stark and—” 

“Breathe, kid,” Tony says, and Bruce knows that twinkle in his eyes and he knows that tone well enough to know that Tony is fighting laughter. 

“Sorry, I, sorry, I just, I always wanted to meet you, and it’s so cool that you’re actually here and I’m a big fan, Dr Banner.” 

“Of… the Hulk?” 

Tony rolls his eyes and Peter shakes his head emphatically. “No, well, I mean, the Hulk is cool and all but the science, Dr Banner! I’m a fan of the science work you do!” 

Bruce stares at him for a moment because ever since he joined the Avengers, the only ‘fans’ he has are those that like his alter-ego. 

“Peter is very enthusiastic about science,” Tony says softy, holding his hand out. Bruce takes it, and Tony pulls him closer to gesture to the blueprints the two of them are looking at. “Have you got a minute to give us an opinion on these?” 

“Uh, yeah, of course.” 

… 

Peter becomes a fixture in Tony’s workshop, and Bruce isn’t mad about it. The kid is sweet, if a little babbly, and the way he looks up to Tony never fails to make Bruce smile. The way Tony watches the kid with pride makes Bruce smile too. 

It took a week for Bruce to realise that Peter is actually Spiderman, and he laughs until he cries when he does, because Spider _ man  _ is definitely a stretch. 

“That’s why you’re so strict with the missions Spiderman goes on?” he says to Tony afterwards, and Tony looks sheepish. 

“At least if he’s with us, we can look after him.” 

Bruce squeezes Tony’s shoulders and nods. It’s not perfect, having a kid in the field, but it’s better than having Peter out on his own in danger without any of them to back him up. 

It’s also fun listening to Tony deal with Peter’s Aunt May. Tony grumbles that he didn’t need  _ another  _ hard ass telling him what to do, but Bruce notices the smiles on Tony’s face whenever he speaks to May. 

Bruce does agree with him when he says that May and Pepper are never allowed to meet. They’d take over the world in days. 

… 

“I wondered where you’d gone,” Bruce murmurs, voice low and husky with sleep. He runs a hand through Tony’s messy hair, and smiles when Tony leans into the contact. 

Bruce is used to waking up in the night with Tony gone from their bed, but it’s become less and less in the last year, so he worries when it happens now. 

He looks at Peter, sprawling across the sofa with his head in Tony’s lap, and sighs. “Nightmares?” he asks, nodding to the sleeping kid. 

Tony nods and runs a hand over his face. “Hmm. He doesn’t have them often but when he does, it’s not great.” 

“I’ll make you hot chocolate,” Bruce whispers. 

“Go back to bed,” Tony protests quietly. “There’s no sense us all being up.” 

Bruce smiles. “I don’t sleep so well on my own these days. It’s too warm without someone there to steal the sheets.” 

Tony rolls his eyes but he smiles and nods. “Hot chocolate sounds great.” 

…

It’s all going well, so Bruce should’ve known something was going to go wrong. When it happens, he’s not ready for it, and neither is Peter. 

It’s an accidental web, and really bad timing, but Tony has to swerve and he swerves the wrong way. 

When Bruce reaches them, Peter is sitting on the floor beside the suit, with the faceplate discarded to the side. There’s blood on Tony’s face, and he’s pale, too pale. 

“I’m so sorry,” Peter is sobbing. “So sorry, please be okay, I’m sorry. You have to be okay, I can’t—” 

“He’ll be okay, Pete,” Bruce comforts as best he can, but fear is freezing his insides. “Medics are on their way.” 

“Dad, you can’t leave me,” Peter whimpers, and the words hurt, because it’s the first time he’s slipped up even though Bruce has seen the potential for months. That it has to be this that makes him slip hurts. 

Tony is fine and Peter calls him dad in the hospital when he’s awake and they both cry. Bruce has dust in his eyes and they water but it’s fine. Peter and Tony only have eyes for each other so nobody notices when Bruce wipes his eyes. 

… 

Bruce doesn’t envy MJ when she’s introduced to the team as Peter’s girlfriend. He and Tony have met her before, but never as Pete’s girl, and Tony is overprotective on a  _ good  _ day. 

She does well though, and later, when Peter is gone and Tony and Bruce are relaxing in front of the tv, Tony says, “She’s good for him, right?” 

“I think so,” Bruce replies. “Even if she’s not, we’ll be there to pick the pieces up if it goes wrong.” 

“I… yeah. Yeah, we will.” 

… 

Tony faints when Peter tells him he’s going to be a grandad. Bruce catches him, and then laughs at him for weeks. 

Tony embraces the title though, and before they know it, Baby Parker has a nursery in the tower decked out with all the latest baby furniture and tech. Tony pulls apart the baby monitor and makes it better, because that’s what he does, and the baby has more soft toys before it’s born than most people get in a lifetime. 

When Ellie is born, Tony is in the hallway, pacing back and forth. Bruce watches him with a fond smile and doesn’t try to entice him into sitting down. 

Peter eventually appears and Tony is pulled into the private hospital room, with Bruce a step behind him. 

Ellie is beautiful and Tony is instantly in love. When she leaves the hospital with her parents, she’s wearing an Iron Man onesie and wrapped in a Hulk blanket. 

The photo takes pride of place in the penthouse living room. 

…

Bruce watches Tony blowing raspberries on Ellie’s belly. The baby girl is giggling fit to burst, and it’s the sweetest scene Bruce has seen in the longest time. Tony has taken to being a grandad like a duck to water. 

“Hey,” he murmurs, not wanting to interrupt but knowing he has too. “Pepper is waiting.” 

Tony presses a final soft kiss on Ellie’s belly button and then expertly redresses her, scooping her up in his arms. She settles against his chest, her bright brown eyes looking around the room. 

“Is Pete back yet?” 

Bruce shakes his head. “No. He called, he’s stuck at the conference. He did the babble-apology thing he does, but I told him it was fine.” 

Tony snorts. “He’s never going to grow out of the babble-apologies, is he?” 

“He’s almost twenty seven, so I’d say not,” Bruce replies with a grin. He holds his arms out for Ellie, and Tony hands her over easily, pausing to press a kiss against Bruce’s cheek. 

“I should be back in an hour,” he promises, and Bruce nods. 

Nothing makes Tony get his work done faster than promised time with Ellie. She’s a little miracle worker, even though she can’t walk or talk yet. 

“We’ll be here.” 

“Love you.” 

Bruce’s chest tightens the way it does whenever Tony says those particular words. It’s been years, and he still wonders how or why Tony loves him the way he does. 

“Love you too.” 

Bruce still thinks that smile Tony wears whenever he hears the words repeated back to him could end wars. He’s still selfish enough that he’s glad it’s saved just for him. 


End file.
